This invention relates to devices which are subject to waves in the water, and which in some cases utilize the power of waves in water.
As a wave travels along the surface of water, it produces vertical motion, but no net horizontal motion, of water. The amplitude of the vertical motion decreases logarithmically with depth; at a depth of about half the wave length, there is little vertical motion. The speed of currents induced by wind also decreases sharply with depth. A number of proposals have been made to utilize wave power to do useful work. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 986,627, 1,315,267, 2,520,804, 3,312,186, 3,453,981, 3,508,516, 3,845,733, 3,872,819, 3,928,967, 4,332,571, 4,371,347, 4,389,843, 4,598,547, 4,684,350, 4,842,560, 4,968,273, 5,084,630, 5,577,942, 6,099,368 and 6,561,856, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2003/0220027 and 2004/0102107, and International Publication Nos. WO 94/10029 and WO 87/04401. The entire disclosure of each of those patents and publications is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.